Life in Death
by EnGreen173
Summary: Agent James Bond, 007, must track down a crazed terrorist to save the world from a third world war. Featuring Pierce Brosnan's version of Bond.
1. Prologue

"So. It's been a long time." the man said.

"Yes, it has. Been a nice break though." the other said. He was seated in a tall, light-colored wicker chair, heavily tied up to it. "Although, it's not like right now. With you having me tied up. Always seems to end like this, doesn't it? Me and you?"

"Yes. And it seems to me as if you're married now, am I right?" He had taken note of the ring on the his finger."

"Oh. No, it was a gift. From the Queen, actually. For my service to the country." As he spoke, he pressed down on the diamond embedded into the ring, which emitted a laser that cut into the rope tying him up.

"Well, then I hope she's present at your funeral, Mr. Bond." He struck Bond across the face with his pistol. "Tell me, Bond. Since when does the Queen give laser rings to people?"

"Well. You always were the smart one, Kostopoulos. The answer to that would be: She doesn't." And with that, he broke out of the ropes, and kicked him in the face. As he got up from the chair, he grabbed the pistol that was taken from him.

Kostopoulos got up, and started shooting at Bond, who retaliated with a few shots of his own. While he was making his escape, he found a tank of natural gas near him, but he knew that he could not shoot it from where he was without killing himself. He ran to the ladder down the aisle of machinery he was in. was climbing up, Kostopoulos shot at him again. Bond stopped and was able to make a hit on him in the shoulder, and Kostopoulos dropped his weapon, and grabbed where he had been wounded.

"Well, that should give me some time." He continued to climb the ladder. He opened the hatch at the top, and crawled out onto the roof. Bond walked across the top of the building, looking out at the city below him. The night-time lights of Berlin were a nice sight, much better than it was during the Cold War. He pulled open the skylight on top of the factory, where he could see the natural gas tank down on the floor. He took out a grenade, primed it, and tossed it down onto the tank. He had little time to escape, though, so he ran as fast as he could, and jumped across the street to the building facing the factory. Just as he made it across the roadway beneath him and landed on the building, the grenade went off, causing the natural gas in the tank to explode. This explosion was big enough to blow up the entire factory, and damage the building Bond was on.

Bond ran across the building as it was collapsing, onto the next one. The collapsing building was a fireworks storage facility, though, and the building's collapse, along with the heat and fireball from the factory explosion, caused all the fireworks to go off, lighting up the buildings nearby, and causing them to start collapsing. He was now in a race against time to get to a safe building far away enough to have no danger of collapsing. He ran over three rooftops, and reached the fourth one, which was the last one on the block. The buildings across the streets were taller than the one he was on, as was the other neighboring building. He had two more bullets left in his gun. With the first one, he shot the window of the adjoining tower, and kicked the glass in.

He went into the room, and headed towards the stairs. The door leading to the stairwell was locked, however. With his last bullet, he shot the lock on the door, and ran down the stairs to the ground floor. The door there was locked too, so he smashed the window with the gun handle, and reached through the window to open the door from the outside. As he walked through the lobby, he could hear the police sirens rushing towards the burning factory. He walked out through the front door of the tower, and got into the car parked in the front.

"A bit more fire than I expected to happen." Bond said to Moneypenny, who was driving the car.

"I'd say a lot more fire." She replied.


	2. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" M slammed down a folder of files in front of Bond. "Blowing up a whole city block. In the middle of one of the largest cities in Europe."

"Well, I..." He started explaining.

"You know, if you keep doing this, you're gonna get this whole program shut down. And we'll all be out of a job. How do you feel about that?"

"Well..."

"Well, nothing. You have no excuse for what you did. If you weren't our best agent, I would have you immediately suspended from active duty."

"So, I'm your best. That's new, coming from your mouth."

"Don't start." She stood up from her desk. "Come with me." She walked out of the room. Bond followed, as instructed.

"So, why aren't you relieving me of duty?" Bond asked as they walked into the elevator.

"A crisis has arised." M pushed the button for the lower basement. "You're needed for it. No one else has the same experience as you in these situations."

"So, what happened?" He wondered.

"You'll see." The elevator stopped at their floor. They stepped out, into the vast control room's upper level. Along the back wall were multiple monitors built into it, 2 monitors went from the top of the lower control panels to the ceiling, and they stretched from the left side to the right side of the room. Each monitor was 10 feet tall, and 16 feet long. Displayed on each was what was going on around the world through their cameras, as well as video feeds from the other MI-6 agents globally. On the lower level of the room were over a hundred control stations manned by staff in the building, communicating with the agents, helping them where they needed to go. The man in charge of the control room came up to M.

"General. What's the latest?" she asked him, as they walked over to the main control station in the back center of the room.

"There's been a breakout at the American prison of San Quentin. We're almost certain it's him."

"Well, make certain it is him."

"There is a pattern. Since Monday, we've had breakouts at some of the most guarded maximum-security prisons in the world. Wakefield lost 2 inmates on Monday. Guantanamo Bay lost three on Thursday. They all share some traits. They all were convicted of planning to conduct terrorist acts. The ones from Wakefield were planning on detonating a bomb under Parliament. The ones at Guantanamo Bay tried to bomb the American Capitol building.

"How does that prove that there is a pattern?" She questioned.

"Well, you see. These plots were all part of one larger plot to take down the whole of NATO. The bombs were to be detonated on the same day, at the exact same time."

"Sorry. Who exactly is the mastermind behind all of this?" Bond asked.

"Ah, yes. 007, I forgot to tell you. We are after this man." A picture of Kostopoulos then was shown on the screen directly above the panel.

"Hold on. I know that man."

"Yes. Dimitri Kostopoulos. Head of the international terrorist organization, the GRO, which stands for..."

"The Greek Revolutionary Organization."

"Yes, correct."

"We believe he is planning a huge attack on all of the nations belonging to NATO, as well as the former Soviet Union and China." M stated.

"If he succeeds," General Oberheim continued, "it could spark a third world war, which as we all know, would have disastrous consequences."

"007, you are to stop this man at all costs. We would prefer it if you could bring him back alive, but dead is just fine."

"I understand."

"General, come quickly!" One of the station controllers called out. Oberheim, M, and 007 walked over to the station. They watched the screen across from them on the wall. Shown was London, with the Prime Minister giving a speech in front of the Parliament building. Just as they got to the station, there was a large explosion inside the Westminster palace, knocking down most of the people in the live feed, including the Prime Minister. Everyone in the control room saw it, and all the screens changed to that live feed. The whole room fell silent as people watched in horror.

"007." M said.

"Yes?"

"Kill him."

"My pleasure."

 **Please review/comment on the story. I want to hear your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ah, 007. You're finally here." Q greeted Bond at the entrance of his lair. "Please, follow me." They started walking down the hallway

"So, redecorated have you?" Bond asked. They made a left down a corridor.

"No, I haven't. At least, not yet if you keep up messing around with my gadgets." They entered into a large room, with long lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright, what do you have for me this time?" Bond wondered.

"This is your live video feed camera and microphone. They're built into these sunglasses. They will turn on automatically when the sides are opened. It will allow us to monitor and help you on your mission." As Q spoke, Bond started messing around with a duplicate of a pen grenade that he had used on a previous mission.

"Don't touch that! You know how dangerous it is!" Q warned. "Now, see here." He took the pen from Bond, and grabbed a notebook from the center table. "You know about the pen, and how it works. Click three times to activate, another three to disable. Watch what happens when I do this." He started writing on the notebook with the pen, then clicked three times, then threw it at the wall. "Duck!" he yelled, and they both got down on the floor. Just then, the pen exploded, as did the notebook.

"The pen activates the notebook, which also contains explosives. When that's combined with the pen, it gives it twice as much power as the pen alone. However, you must write on the notebook to activate the explosives in it. Once that's done, you have 5 seconds. I've updated the pen so that you have 5 seconds as well. It should give you a little more time to get away from the blast area." He continued.

"Alright, cool. What else is there?" Bond asked.

"Well, there's the matter of your car." Q started, the tone in his voice not giving much confidence. "Your Aston Martin is not available. It was requisitioned for use by the Queen. Being a bulletproof car, it was given to her, due to the recent attack on the PM and Parliament."

"Oh. I really do like that car. What do you have for me this time?"

"We were able to get you this." Q took a remote control out of his trench coat pocket, and pressed the big green button on it. The button's press caused a platform at the top of the room to come down to the floor.

"Introducing your new car. It's a Bricklin SV-1, 1975 model. Yes, it is a bit outdated, but we've added new features to it. Here's the keys." Q gave him the keychain, with a remote to unlock and unlock it.

"What's this button in the center? And where's the door handle?" Bond inquired.

"That button opens the doors. The one surrounding it opens the driver-side window."

Bond pushed the door button, and the gull-wing doors swung up.

"Alright, get in, I need to show you the modifications we made." They climbed in, Bond in the driver's seat, and Q in the passenger side. "Now, here's the dashboard, as you know. This button that would be pressed to reset the odometer, now releases a special gas that gets into other cars, disables them temporarily."

"Temporary? How long?" Bond asked.

"About 30 seconds. The gas will also remain in the air after it's released, so it will give you time to get out of their sights. Now, this array of buttons here." He pointed to a series of 5 buttons above the climate controls, each labeled numerically. "These are other modifications we made. Button 1 is a caltrop dispenser, much like the BMW you destroyed had. Button 2 fires rockets from the headlamps, like the other BMW you had. Button three turns your car into a flying vehicle, extending wings out from under the chassis, and opening out a jet engine in the back. Button four releases landmines from the back of the car. And, last but definitely not least, 5 engages the autopilot. Also, I must give you this." He handed Bond a cellphone. "Same phone with the 7-series, now reprogramed for the Bricklin. Remote control steering, with buttons for the modifications."

"It looks like you've thought out every move."

"Not every move, 007. I'm sure you'll find some way to destroy the car. Please try to bring it back whole and undamaged. Your antics are costing my department of MI-6 a lot of money. Getting you a new car every time you finish a mission because you destroy the previous one."

"Hey, I didn't destroy the Z3."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. However, you didn't return it to us. Where is it now, may I ask?"

"Well, um, that I cannot answer."

"And why is that?"

"Because I traded it for a plane. Which I destroyed."

"Please, try to be careful this time. At least try. You can do that, can't you?"

"Yes, I can try. Doesn't mean it will happen." He took a bite out of the sandwich on the table.

"Put that down. That's my lunch!" Q protested.

"Well, I guess it's mine now. I'll get you another."

 **Please review the story so far. I want your advice!**


End file.
